


On A Cloudless Night

by lulebell



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femslash, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a sudden move of blonde hair and red leather, Cara had Kahlan pinned to the ground, her Agiel hovering under Kahlan's chin, whispers away from her neck. The weapon screamed quietly in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Cloudless Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains graphic discussions of sex, sexuality and non-consensual sex. It may be triggering for some, so please take some precautions.

  
It was another cold and wet night. They were eight feet deep in a rain that refused to give up. The ground was soaked like a sponge, making a fire out of the question. Clouds obstructed what should have been a full moon.

Despite Kahlan's protests, Richard had disappeared to find some food, leaving a very cold Mother Confessor alone with a very wet Mord Sith at the camp.

Kahlan shivered as the wind picked up, spraying her with droplets of water. In a vain attempt to keep warm, she tightened her corset and wrapped her sleeves around her arms.

"Richard should never have left."

Cara glanced up at Kahlan, who was staring intensely at the cloud obstructed moon.

"Yes. He should be here keeping his Confessor warm."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking you. I'm just thinking you could keep yourself warm."

"It's too wet for a fire."

"I'm not talking about a fire."

Kahlan cocked an eyebrow at Cara and inched herself away from her.

Rolling her eyes, Cara stood up and walked over to where Kahlan was sitting.

"If you don't keep warm, you'll die, and then where will Lord Rahl be?"

"He's not Lord Rahl. He's Richard Cypher."

"Would either of them like to find your pretty corpse, frozen on the ground?"

"And how do you suggest that I go about doing this?" Kahlan asked defiantly, staring directly into Cara's eyes.

In a sudden move of blonde hair and red leather, Cara had Kahlan pinned to the ground, her Agiel hovering under Kahlan's chin, whispers away from her neck. The weapon screamed quietly in anticipation.

"I knew you'd betray us the second our backs were turned....!"

"This isn't betrayal. I'm loyal to Lord Rahl and who ever he orders me to follow."

"He's not Lord Rahl!"

Cara pressed her weight down harder, forcing Kahlan into a reluctant compliance.

"Then what exactly are you doing?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Cara grinned out of the side of her mouth and lifted an eyebrow slightly. She leaned in further; her breath rushed past Kahlan's temple, leaving goosebumps on the skin.

"I'm going to help you with something."

Kahlan swallowed. She focused on the moon. "Help me to keep warm?"

"Something like that."

Slowly, Cara started kissing around Kahlan's ear.

"Unless... you'd rather stay cold."

Kahlan swallowed again and forced her lips apart, willing her voice not to crack.

"I don't think that Richard would appreciate returning to a confessed Mord Sith."

Cara laughed mirthlessly and she sat up suddenly but kept her weight on, anchoring Kahlan to the ground. She toyed with the corset's strings.

"I'm not going to put myself in any danger."

She started unlacing Kahlan's corset with one hand and twirled the Agiel with the other.

"No. I'll be instructing you on what to do. You'll do as I say and you'll thank me afterwards."

When she received no argument of protest, Cara smiled.

"Pull up your skirt," she ordered.

"How can I do that if you're sitting on me?"

"You'd better find away. And quickly." Cara narrowed her eyes and posed the Agiel at Kahlan's ribs.

She grasped at her skirt, tugging at the fabric that was sandwiched between her and Cara.

"Faster!"

Kahlan's hands refused to comply in the cold night air: they fumbled and flopped about her body like a fish fresh on the docks.

"Not fast enough."

A surging pain shot through Kahlan's body, pulsating every nerve and making her writhe with on the ground. She ripped her skirt from out from in between her and Cara; the sound of tearing fabric was almost as loud as Kahlan's screams.

"Follow my instructions correctly the first time, and I wont have to do that. Disobey me again and you'll find out how painful this can be," Cara released the pressure from Kahlan's ribs, leaving Kahaln gasping for air on the ground.

"Now," Cara stood up suddenly and poised the Agiel over Kahlan's sternum. "Masturbate."

"...wha.... what?"

Another shock from the Agiel and pain surged though out Kahlan's body.

"I told you to listen to me. You will listen to me. You will obey me. Masturbate."

Kahlan swallowed and closed her eyes. Her fingers scrambled down her body and over the remnants of her clothes until she found her pubic hair. Slowly, she started twirling the thick curls around her fingers. She slid her index finger down on top of the clitoris' head but there she paused, debating the act in her head.

Cara noticed her defiance but instead of prodding her again, she asked: "If you don't want to do this, tell me to stop. Tell me you're not enjoying yourself."

"... I can't tell you that."

Cara kneeled down and lightly, almost lovingly, stroked the side of Kahaln's face with her hand.

"Then close your eyes and think of Richard when you come."

A million thoughts hit Kahlan at once:

_... Lips ..._

... Hair ...

... Shoulders ....

... The sounds he makes ...

... Remember his scent...?

... Remember the feel of his hands on your breasts....?

Her head was spinning and the intensity was building when she felt the Agiel's pain again, only this time it's shock was amplified; Cara started using it on Kahlan's vagina.

Trying to combat the Agiel, Kahaln rubbed at her clitoris frantically with one had and started tugging at her exposed breasts with the other.

The pressure was building; Kahlan's body started contracting but she clenched her teeth harder.

"Scream," Cara commanded.

"... I ..."

"When you scream, make sure it's one of pleasure. Not pain."

Letting the orgasm over take her body Kahlan arched her back and dropped her head.

"... Richard....!"

Cara smiled, stopping her assault. Slowly, she eased off of Kahlan and let her breath.

"There. Aren't you warm now?"

"... yes..."

"Yes what?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Kahlan!?" Out of the darkness, Richard came running, sword drawn, ready to fight off all those who threatened her.

"Richard."

Cara helped Kahlan up off of the ground and she did her best to make herself presentable.

"I heard you yelling from the forrest. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

"Your dress is ripped."

"It's alright. Cara and I were just... training."

He looked startled for a moment, then confused.

"You look warm. Flushed. Your hair is riddled with wet leaves and mud." He picked some stray twigs out of her twisted and matted hair.

"It was... good... good practice."

He nodded slowly.

"Good. I'm glad you enjoyed yourseves. Maybe next time I can watch, offer some pointers."

Kahlan exchanged glances with Cara, who only raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Kahlan would appreciate that," Cara muttered as turned, walking away from them.

Kahlan gulped and nodded once.

"Yes. We'd both like that, I'm sure."

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yes. Richard. I'm fine." Kahlan smiled and Richard believed her.

"Alright. Let's see if we can get a fire started."

Kahlan nodded and followed Richard, who started walking towards Cara.

The clouds parted revealing a full bright moon.  



End file.
